Till death do we part
by Captain Charly sparrow
Summary: I end up in Boromir's body, and i do some really waky things ~Chaper 6 up!!~Please R
1. It starts you think u know a guy

There I sat watching Lord of the Rings again! Sometimes I wonder how many times I've seen this movie.  
  
Elrond was yapping on about the ring, I was waiting to see Boromir and Legolas ride in on their pretty horses, but it never come or so it seemed.  
  
Jesse my dog was lying on the couch next to me trying to shove me off.  
I waited and waited and waited but Elrond just kept on yapping.  
  
"Will you go away!!" I yelled at the TV. I got up to go get something to eat, when I tripped and hit my head on the TV and blacked out  
  
~~~~~  
  
I opened my eyes, I was moving fast on a furry brown thing, then I realised that I was on a horse, I freaked and in doing so I lost grip on the rains and fell face first on the ground.  
  
I spat out the dirt that got in my mouth. My horse stood by me until; a white horse came bounding in and had to leap right over me, so not to run me over.   
  
I sat up and saw Legolas on top of his white horse; he dismounted and walked over to me.   
  
"Why are you on the ground?" he asked in his cute elfy voice.   
  
"I..I.. uhh..Fell off my..." I couldn't remember what I was going to say because I was to busy staring at his cute little elfy ears.  
  
"Fell off your...?" he said trying to remind me that I was in the middle of saying something   
  
"Oh.. my horse, I fell off my horse.." I managed to say still having a hard time talking I mean I was talking TO Legolas come on!  
  
He offered me a hand, I took it and he helped me up "Are you here for the council?" he ask as he led his horse to a stable.  
  
I took my horses rains and followed Legolas "I guess.." I followed him into the stables and put my horse into a stall.   
  
I suddenly realised that I wasn't myself and I wasn't a girl "Wait Legolas comes in after Boromir...That means...EEEWW!"I muttered to myself Legolas gave me an odd look like I was crazy "Uhh..I stepped in.. Horse...Po-dung..."I fumbled Legolas just raised a eyebrow.   
  
Legolas gave me another odd look then went out to who knows where, so I followed him. Then I lost him, I ended up where Aragorn was reading "Oh come on!" I muttered in disbelief.  
  
"The shares of narsil the sword that cut the ring from Cowron" I said wondering if he would notice that I said Cowron he just gave me one of his creepy looks I put it down but it fell and I walked away.  
  
I ended up at the council, I sat next to some old dude who smelled funny.  
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor," announced Elrond I wanted to take his rob thingy it looked so fuzzy like Legolas' poncho I wanted to take them both and yell 'There mine all mine Mwaahahaaahaah!' but of course I couldn't because then they would think I was crazy, though it would be very fun.   
  
Elrond yapped on some more then Frodo put the ring on the podium. Frodo sighed and sat back down.  
  
Legolas looked at the ring in his elfy way. Then the council went silent  
I sighed knowing I'd have to say Boromir's lines even though I didn't really want to.  
  
"It is a gift why not use this ring!" I know I know I didn't say all of it but that's all I really needed to.   
  
"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master."   
  
"And what would Aragorn son of Arathorn know of this matter?!" I asked not letting Legolas have his line.  
  
Legolas looked confused and stood up "How did you know that he is Aragorn?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Isn't it obvious the hair the clothes I mean come on!" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world   
  
"Havo dad Legolas" said Aragorn, looking a slight bit embarrassed.   
  
"Yeah well Gondor has no king and Gondor needs no friggin king!" I said and sat down   
  
"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." proclaimed Elrond. Gimli got up and hit the ring with his DADS axe! I giggled though I sounded funny because I was a guy and it's very hard to giggle when you are one  
  
"You can't destroy it like that Gigi!. Not even with Aragorns sword could you destroy it" I explained to Gimli who me and my sister call Gigi.  
  
Elrond gave me a weird look and said his line. Everyone just sat there like they where dead or something "It is a folly because everything is a folly!" I said. Have you read the books folly is like Boromir's favourite word! Legolas got up   
  
"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said? The Ring must be destroyed!"  
  
"You think I don't know that?" I muttered under my breath "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Legolas just gave Gimli a funny leggie look.  
  
"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli screamed, spit went flying from his mouth then every one yelled at each other. I just sat back down in my chair  
  
"I will take it!" Frodo yelled over everyone "I will take the ring! Though I do not know the way"   
  
Gandalf stepped forward. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear"  
  
Aragorn left his chair, "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." He passed though the group, and kneeled in front of Frodo.   
  
"You have my sword." Legolas walked to the forming fellowship   
  
"And you have my bow"   
  
"And my axe"   
  
I got up and walked over to every one. "You hold the fate of us all halfling" I said and tried to keep as fare from Frodo as possible. Why did he have to look like Elijah, creepy man! Then Sam, Marry and Pippin ran out.   
  
"Nine companions. So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" said Elrond proudly   
  
"So where we going?" Pippin asked,   
  
"I believe this council is adjourn," said Elrond  
  
Gandalf told everyone to pack lightly and so on. Legolas was walking away so I followed him again. I decided to have some fun.   
  
"Where are you going?" I asked in a childish voice   
  
"To pack and so should you" Legolas said walking into the house of Elrond.   
  
"Where are you going?" I asked again.  
  
"I told you to pack. Do you have that short of memory?" Leggie gave me a look and went on walking I ran after him   
  
"You need a nickname!" I said knowing the perfect one.   
  
"How about Leggie you don't mind if I call you Leggie do you?" I asked,   
  
"Why would you call me that?" he asked getting a little annoyed.   
  
"Because its fun" I smiled at him and I think he freaked he almost ran away.  
  
I decided to have a look around I wonder the house of Elrond hoping to find something to do but no luck. I started to get hungry, So I went in search for food.  
  
Right then Aragorn saw me and took me to the great hall or whatever it's called  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
hope you liked it if its a hit i'll make more and if its not i will still make more! 


	2. Dinner and away we go!

D/c. I do not own LOTR or Boromir but I do own myself!  
  
A/n. I like Legolas, but it's so fun to get him annoyed!  
  
Till death do we part 2  
By Erelas  
~  
We walked in a big hall with tables filled with Dwarfs, Elves and Men. We walked to the end of a table; there where two empty seats, one next to Legolas and the other was next an Elf.  
  
I sat down next to Legolas and Aragorn next to the Elf. They brought us are food, which I thought looked like crap. I looked at it for about five minutes then Aragorn asked me if there was something wrong I said no.  
  
I picked up my glass and stood up " A toast! To the halflings, cuio I pherian annan! (Live the halflings long!)" I said in Elvish one of the only things I new, I sat back down.  
  
"I did not know that a man of the south would know elvish" Aragorn commented.   
  
"Well I only know a little" I looked and saw that Legolas had a very confused look on his face.  
  
I looked at the barf like food to Legolas and back at the food, I had an idea. I took my fork and flinged a small bit of the food at Legolas, he wiped it off and gave me a death glare I just giggled to myself.  
  
I took some bread and eat it, I looked back at my plate, took my fork  
and flinged some of my food at Legolas and it would have hit him if he hadn't moved and in doing so made it hit Arwen in the face.  
  
I half gulped half-giggled, when Arwen wiped it off and looked at me and Legolas. I pointed to him and he didn't do anything. "Legolas! I didn't excepted this from you." Arwen whispered to Legolas so that no one could hear.  
  
"But I didn't!" Legolas was so mad he stormed away and out of the hall.  
I had to hold back from bursting into laughter.  
  
Marry and Pippin had seen what I did and they too were giggling.   
  
~  
  
I think a ate a little to mach cake, though Aragorn thought I had drunken too much when in fact I only touched my drink twice. I Aragorn got up took my arm and pulled me up and started to head for the door pulling me with him.  
  
I pulled my arm away from him. " I'm not a child I can walk without you holding my hand!" I snapped at him. Though when I tried to walk away my knees turned into jello and I almost fell to the floor.  
  
Aragorn grabbed my arm pulled me back up and led me out the door. "Aragron" I half said half giggled   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Aragorn I have to go to the bathroom!" I giggled   
  
"There's one in your room" he said and started up some stairs dragging me along.  
  
He got me up the stairs and in my room. I fell on my bed and fell asleep.  
  
~  
  
I woke up to a knock on my door, "Go away, I don't want any cows!" I yelled at the door   
  
"Boromir get up we have to get moving!" Aragorns voice rang in my head. I sat up and panicked I didn't pack. I started to go around my room picking up things I thought I needed. I put my cloak on and my shield. I opened the door holding all the stuff I was taking. "Good I wasn't sure if you where even up" Aragron said starting to head back down the stairs.  
  
I followed him down the stairs outside to the rest of the fellowship.  
  
Elrond yapped on about the ring and then we set off.  
  
"Aragorn.."   
  
"What is it Boromir?"   
  
"I have to go...," I said just remembering I had to   
  
" Boromir you should have gone before we left!" Aragorn said slightly pissed.   
  
"Well I would have but I was to busy getting ready!" Legolas stopped walking and looked at us wondering why we had stopped.  
  
"We do not stop till night fall" Aragorn informed me   
  
"But I can't wait that long!" I argued   
  
"We don't stop till night fall!" Aragorn said walking away.   
  
We ended up stopping after all because one of the hobbits had "tripped"  
and hurt there foot.   
  
I sat by Legolas annoying the crap out of him, until Gandalf made me stop. Sam was cooking lunch and doing a poor job at it. I walked over to him "whatcha cookin?" I asked,  
  
"Rabbit stew" Sam replied   
  
"Really? You forgot one thing" I grinned   
  
"What?" Sam asked   
  
"Salt." I said   
  
"But it already has salt" Sam was now confused   
  
"Really? You should put more but only in Legolas'" I just loved to pick on him   
  
"Why only Legolas'?" he asked yet another question.  
  
I sighed "because he likes it salty" I said like it was so obvious   
  
"Oh ok" Sam put more salt in Legolas'   
  
**********************  
  
  
Ooooh how I love to make Legolas pissed! Please R&R Flame are welcome but that doesn't mean i want you to! 


	3. Salt, Biting and Crying Oh my!

A/n: Hey i'm so happy that people like my fic!  
  
Till death do we part 3  
by Erelas  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
I sat there, watching Legolas make very funny faces, because his stew was to salty. I laughed to myself, not bothering to keep it in.  
  
Legolas got up and walked to Sam to ask him why his stew was so salty. I ran over to Legolas and Sam. "Hey what's up?" I asked   
  
"The sky?" Sam said confused. Dang does he get confused a lot or what?  
  
I sighed "Soo Legolas what are you doing back by Sam?" I asked.   
  
"To ask him why my stew is so salty...why do you care?" Legolas set his bowl down.  
  
"Oh no reason" I set my bowl down next to his. "Well I have things to do" I said for no reason at all and picked up Legolas' bowl. "Sam do you know why my food is salty?" Legolas asked in his elfy way  
  
Sam looked at me and I shook my head. Luckily I was standing behind Legolas so he couldn't see me do this.  
  
"I thought you liked it salty?" Sam said getting confused again   
  
"No who would give you a idea like that?" Legolas was starting to get pissed again.  
  
"Well Boromir said that you liked it salty" Sam explained   
  
"Did he?" Legolas gave me a slight glare.   
  
"What??" I said and backed away  
  
~~~~~  
We stopped for the night in a quiet forest. "We will take turns keeping watch" Aragorn stated "Boromir you'll get first watch" I gulped I hated being in the dark outside.  
  
"But...I" Legolas looked at me I sighed "I don't like the dark." I muttered. Legolas smirked and Aragorn looked at me in concern.   
  
"Why are you afraid Boromir?" Aragorn asked  
  
"I'm not!.... I just don't like the dark...that's all" I sat under a tree looking up at Aragorn and Legolas.   
  
"Boromir there is nothing to fear, you will have your sword and if anything dose happen you can wake up Legolas or me," Aragorn said acting like I was a child.  
  
"I know that I am not your child!!" I said frustrated. I got up and walked away to a tree a little ways away from the camp. I sat there until I fell asleep.  
  
~  
  
We stopped to camp in a rocky place near the Caradhras. I was teaching Marry and Pippin how to use their swords. Aragorn was watching, Gandalf and Gimli where talking about where we should go next. I ended up on the ground with two hobbits on top of me. Aragorn tried to stop them after a while but ended up falling on his back. We all got up, Sam and Gimli said their lines. "It's moving to fast and against the wind.... Crebain from dunland!" I yelled once again stealing Legolas` lines.  
  
Everyone grabbed their stuff and hide. After the crebain left we all came out "We must take the path over the Caradhras" Gandalf said looking up at the mountain.   
  
"We shouldn't bother! We're just going to end up back here anyway!" I tried to convince them to just go to Moria but of course no one believed me so we ended up going up the Caradhras.  
  
"Aragorn!.. I'm tired.." I complained   
  
"Boromir we have only been gone five minutes" He said looking at me with concern again. I rolled my eyes and ran over to Legolas to see what he was doing.  
  
"What do you want?" Legolas asked   
  
"Ooooh nothing just wondering what your doing"   
  
"Walking what does it look like"   
  
"Oh! Oh! I know this don't tell me...uhh...it looks like your.... Fishing!" Legolas rolled his eyes and left. He was getting boring anyway.  
  
I ran to Gandalf to see how I could bug him. "Yo wazzup Gandie like how have ya been dude?!" I said wishing I had some sunglasses, and a tie-die T-shirt.   
  
"We stop in half a hour Boromir" he was boring so I waited for Sam to walk to where I was.  
  
"Hey Sam what would you think if someone gave you dirt?" I asked  
  
"Who would give anyone dirt?" He asked,   
  
"What if it was magic dirt"   
  
"Then I would take it and be happy" I shook my head 'Hobbits' I thought.   
  
~  
  
"Airy! The hobbit bit me!!" I wailed Aragorn walked all the way up the hill to where I was standing   
  
"What is it now Boromir?"   
  
"Pippin bit me!"   
  
"And why would Pippin do that?"  
  
"I dunno!"   
  
"Pippin why did you bite Boromir" Aragorn asked  
  
"He pinched me first" Pippin wined   
  
"Boromir did you pinch Pippin?"   
  
"Only because he took my glove!"   
  
"Pippin did you ask if you could take his glove?"  
  
"No...But my hands were really cold!" Pippin wailed   
  
"Pippin don't take Boromirs things without asking and Boromir don't pinch the hobbits!" Aragorn Stated and walked to Gandalf. I Sniffed like I was crying and saw that Frodo had fallen and rolled down the hill to Legolas' feet  
  
"Wait a minute. Isn't Aragorn supposed to stop Frodo from falling down the hill" I muttered to myself. I ran over picked up the ring and said my line   
  
"Give the ring to Frodo!" Legolas demanded   
  
"And what if I don't want to?!" I asked   
  
"Boromir give to to Frodo!"   
  
"NO! I DON"T WANT TO!"   
  
"Boromir!"   
  
"Legolas"   
  
"Don't make me call Aragorn"   
  
"Oo ahh see if I care!"   
  
"Aragron!!" Legolas Yelled and Aragorn came down the hill to where me, Legolas and Frodo where standing.  
  
"What is it now Legolas.."   
  
"Boromir won't give Frodo the ring"   
  
"Boromir give Frodo the ring" Aragorn said   
  
"But I don't want to!" I wailed   
  
"Boromir!"   
  
"NO!"   
  
"Boromir Son of Denthor give the ring to Frodo!!"  
I started to cry or pretend to   
  
"But I...Just wanted.... Something...to give to my...Adar.." I said sniffing every once and a while.  
  
"Boromir..." Aragorn looked concern. I hugged him and started crying on his shoulder. Aragorn took the ring and handed it to Frodo. Aragorn tried to walk away but couldn't because I wouldn't let go "Boromir we have to get moving" Aragorn said with a sigh.  
  
"But no one wuvs me Airy!" I sniffed. Aragorn just gave me a look and pried me off him and started walking. I sighed it was fun while it lasted I ran to catch up with everyone  
  
**********  
  
Mooooppp hope you liked it hehehe "Airy!..the hobbit bit me!!" I wailed   
Please R&R 


	4. The embaressing piccy of Legolas

We were trying to go up the caradhras and not doing so well after the whole ring incident Legolas kept looking at me in funny ways.   
"There's a fell voice on the air" Legolas said walking nice and easily on the snow. I glared at him   
  
"Its Saruman" I yelled. Though the only one who heard me was Marry and Pippin.   
  
"Its Saruman!" Gandalf yelled and walked over to Legolas and started chanting something.   
  
"We must turn back make for the gap of Rohan! ....or take the long road to Rice city!" I yelled.   
  
"The gap of Rohan takes us to close to Isengard!" Sure now they heard me!. Everyone yanked we ended up in a pile of snow we got out Frodo decided that we go through the mines and so we headed back down the mountain.   
  
~~~   
  
"Airy! I'm tired!" I wined. Aragorn sighed   
  
"Boromir we only just got out of a blizzard"   
  
"And that isn't tiring?" I asked getting annoyed.   
  
"Yes it is but we must keep going!"   
  
"What if I dun wanna go!"   
  
"Then Legolas will just have to push you down the mountain" I mumbled something and started back down again muttering "If you would have just listened to me we wouldn't be doing this!"   
  
~~~~   
  
"Legolas is a polas and has a lack of nolas he eats a great hair and wears it in his care and hasn't gotten over it since" I sang my little rhyme over and over until Legolas asked what a Polas was I said nothing and just pranced around him like a drund elf.   
  
"Legolas is a polas and has a lack of nolas he eats a great hair and wears it in his care and hasn't gotten over it since" I sang   
  
"No more rhyming now I mean it!" Legolas said Being a very pissed off elf   
  
"Anybody want a peanut?" with that Legolas stormed over to Aragorn who was walking a ways in front of me.   
  
We got off the mountain and into a patch of woods with a small lake with a water fall that could easily be used as a shower, in fact it was. Later that day Legolas said he was going to bathe and then it hit me my perfect revenge. After Legolas left I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and headed towards the lake. Once there I quickly went up a tree sat on a branch where I could see Legolas clearly. I began to draw a portrait of Legolas' back side (A/n. not just his butt!) since that's all I could see. Once I was done I left the lake and walked to camp. When no one was looking I put the picture on a tree where no one could miss it and sat on the other side of the camp.   
  
"What's that Marry?"   
  
"It looks like a picture of Legolas"   
  
"Is he not wearing clothes in this?"   
  
"Looks that way Pip" The two hobbits told everyone about the Picture except Legolas of course who wasn't back yet. A little later Legolas came back his hair nice and shiny like it always was.   
  
"Um.. Legolas you better take a look at this.." Legolas walked over to Aragorn who was on the brink of bursting out in laughter.   
  
"What is it Aragorn?" Legolas took the picture from Aragorn his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped   
  
"WHO DID THIS?!?!" Legolas yelled. No one answered.   
  
"Why don't you look at the signature?" I asked the very very very pissed off elf. Legolas Looked at the bottom and there where the letters Nss. Legolas looked confused.   
  
"No one heres signature is Nss"   
  
"Hum.. I guess you'll never know who did this now will you?" I said coolly. Legolas gave me a 'I know u did it' look and walked out of the camp to throw the picture in the lake.   
  
"You better be careful Legolas make sure your stalker isn't around!" I yelled at him which only made him run there. I grinned to myself.   
  
~~~   
  
We got to the walls of Moria and set camp while Gandalf tried to open the doors. I sat by the spooky lake which is even spookier when you know what's in it. Aragorn and Sam where letting Bill go free. Sam looked very sad when Bill left so I went to comfort him... Well not really.   
  
"Ya miss him don't you?"   
  
"Miss who?"   
  
"Bill!"   
  
"But he just left?"   
  
"Yes but didn't you love Bill?"   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Gah! never mind" I walked away Sam was the only person other then Gandalf and Aragorn who I could not annoy. Pippin was about to throw a stone in the water but I grabbed his hand and told him The Hairy Scary monster would come out if he through the stone in the lake. I looked at Gandalf who was getting no where and just making us wait.   
  
"For petes sake the password is Mellon!" I yelled at Gandalf and then the doors opened I looked for the lake monster, but it never came. I waited but Pippin knocked a stone in which alerted the monster and a hole bunch of tentacles came flying out grabbing Frodo.   
  
"Legolas shoot it in the eye!" Amazingly he did it. Aragorn chopped off the tentacle that had Frodo. Frodo fell into Aragorns arms and we all headed into the mines of doom.   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
hey sorry I didn't get this up sooner but I have way to many fics to work on so the next chapter will probble take awhile 


	5. Through the mines of Moria

Wow anouther one luckly you! aren't you so happy?  
  
Till eath do we part  
By Erelas  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We where walking through the mine i mayself bored and tired. its very hard to bug someone in complate darkness. I hopped over to Legolas or what i thought was Legolas.   
  
"Is that you or a orc?" I asked.  
  
"Really Boromir this is no time to joke around!" Aragorn snaped. i hit my forhead. that wasn't Legolas that was Aragornm!...oh well might as well bug him.  
  
"Airy!..i hurt my foot!...carry me!" I said jumping in his arms making him fall over backfards on to someone else.  
  
"Ow! Aragorn what happend?!" Legolas asked annoyed.   
  
"Oh nothing Airy just triped" i giggled  
  
"More like Boromir triped" Aragorn lied  
  
"what are you saying Airy you where soppost to carry me why did you fall over?!"   
  
"Because your too heavy!"  
  
"You were going to carry Boromir?. Aragorn I thought u loved Arwen" Legolas joked  
  
"I do! he jumped into my arms!"   
  
"Suurree Aragorn" Legolas laughed and walked to catch up with the others. Aragorn pushed me off him and ran after Legolas to try to convince him that he was stright.We walked and walked and walked some more intill Gandalf stoped and said  
  
"I have no memory of this place" Gandalf sat down and the others made camp. I sat on a rock looking throgh everones stuff and then noticed that there was a small bottle of something smelled like wisky or something like that i put it back and looked more. then it hit me I grined grabed the bottle and looked for Legolas.   
  
"Yo Leggie wassup?" I asked the elf who now look annoyed  
  
"What do you want?!" he snaped. I guess he was still grouchy about the pic i shruged.  
  
"Oh nothing just wondering what you were doing" I said stitting next to him.   
  
"I know you did it" He said   
  
"Did what?" I asked playing dum  
  
"You know what!"  
  
"No i don't" I said just making Legolas more annoyed. He siped his drink and i yelled  
  
"LOOK AN ORC!!"   
  
"Where?" Legolas shot up and while he was looking around i Pored some of the wisky or w/e into his drink. Legolas sat back down.  
  
"there was no orc!"   
  
"oo really must have been seein' things" I got up and walked away. Legolas frowned and took a sip of his drink. I sat down and watched  
  
~~~  
  
"Legolas calm down! its just a spider!" Aragorn said trying to calm the elf. Legolas calmed down after Sam squished the spider.  
  
"AIEEEE!! A ORC!" Legolas yelled  
  
"where theres no orcs Legolas!"   
  
"There was i saw one!" Legolas acted like this for three hours untill he fell over and snaped out of it.  
  
"i've got a lovely bunch of coconut there they are all standing in a row big one small onr some as big as Legolas' head!" I sang and got hit on the head by Legolas.  
  
"Ow! Airy! Legolas hit me!"  
  
"Legolas please don't cause trouble"  
  
"He started it!" Legolas glared at me and I stuck out my tounge. We walked and walked and walked. I sighed there was no end to these tunnles?. We walked in to a huge room with lots of pillers and gimli ran away from the fellowship and everyone fallowed. I stopped short i realized what happends next the orcs fighting and....the cave troll!. I gulped and ran to Aragorn and hid behind him.  
  
"what are you doing Boromir?" Aragorn asked still a little frustrated about the carry me thing  
  
"Hiding!"  
  
"hidding from what?"  
  
"orcs. cave trolls those typ of things"  
  
"Boromir there are no orcs here"  
  
"Ooo you say that now! just wait!" I said he just rolled his eyes i hid behind Aragorn for awhile untill he pushed me away so i walked over too Legolas and hid behind him but of course that didn't last long since he was the head elf of the 'we hate Boromir' club. I looked around but the only ones to hid behind was Gimli, Gandalf and the hobbits so that left no one to hide behind. I looked around and saw Pippin reaching for the arrow in the dead dwarf I ran at him and yelled "NOOOOO!!!" but it was too late there was a bang as it hit the bottom. I put my face in hy hand  
  
"We're doomed!...wait no Gandalf is doomed we will be fine" I muttered. then it started the drums ponding in my ears I gulped  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Oh no will i make it through it?! will Legolas get a wegey? find out next time! 


	6. Fighting, Singing and glaring what choul...

A/n. Gaahh sorry this took so figging long to get up I sort of...umm...forgot about it..heh so here it is   
  
~  
  
Till death do we part 6  
  
By MEE!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Thump Thump Thump "Ok that sound is really getting on my nerves!" I complained.  
  
"And you think we like it any better?" Legolas asked giving me a slight glare. Closer and closer it got just coming to kill me.  
  
"Boromir give me a hand with this door!" Aragorn barked at me. (Woof woof!) I stood there not wanting to get any closer to that door.  
  
"Boromir!"  
  
"But I dun wanna..Thats what they want for me to get closer to them so they can attack me and then th.." Aragorn gave up on trying to get me to help and let me ramble on about how we where all going to die.  
  
"They have a cave troll! Its gunna stab Frofro then he's gunna act dead then we're all gunna run to that bridge with a weird name then a balrog will come and Gandies gunna fall off and die!" I wined.  
  
"Don't talk nonsense Boromir" Gandalf said but I could tell he belived some of it. They started to braking down the door just holes.  
  
"It starts.." I murmured. Then Crash! the cave troll broke the door into tiny little splinters. I gulped and Hid under my shield in a corner.  
  
"You can't see me you can't see me you can't see me..." I muttered to myself. A Orc happened to see my foot sticking out from under my shield and went for it luckily I bounced him away with my shield like a pinball. I drew my sword.  
  
"Looks like I'll have to fight ..." I sighed. I walked up to a orc it tried to slice me I ducked.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" I asked and knocked his weapon away and started dancing with it. Then..it bit me.  
  
"Ow!! You bloody son of a Orc!!!" With that I chopped hit head off."So much for being nice.." I muttered and stabbed one through the eye ball and into his brains.  
  
"I think I'm gettin the hang of this" Sam said after hitting some orcs with his FRYING PAN!. I starting looking at everyone while fighting off the orcs that where hacking at me. Aragorn was all covered in blood and sweat, Gandalf had his magicalness so he couldn't get messy well except his beard which was all in tangles, The hobbits were all dirty and so was Gimli but thats no surprise. and then there was legolas who only had a tiny bit of dirt on his cheek.  
  
"Well I shall change that!" I grinned evily and started to Legolas. "Hey can I clean my sword on your tunic cuz its like all covered in blood" I asked but before He could answer I wiped my sword nice and clean with his tunic which would now have a nice blood stain on it Then I stabbed a orc up the nose and also into its brains.  
  
"You little rat!!" Legolas yelled at me but I was on the other side of the room now. I kicked a orc head which hit another orc making him fall down the well. "Score!" I did a little dance and Aragorn and the others stared at me. "What?" I ask like it was the most normal thing to do in the world.   
  
"Aragorn!" Frodo yelled and got stabbed by an orc (Thats how it happened in the book!)   
  
"Frodo!" Aragorn ran to Frodo. Mary and Pippin jumped on the cave troll pulled his neck up Legolas shot it it died wala. A couple of seconds later Frodo woke up. "Frodo your alive"   
  
"Duh! oh course he is he has mithril can we go now?" I asked   
  
"Boromir is right we must move to the bridge of kazadun!" And with that everone ran out to the bridge we ran across it. Gandalf broke the bridge and I started singing.  
  
"Kazadun is falling down falling down falling down kazadun is falling down my fare lady!" Everone gave me a sight glare except legolas he just glared. "What?" Gandalf fell Aragorn dragged everyone out.  
  
"Im freeeeeeeee! at last freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I could kiss you grass!" I pranced around happily while everyone moped around. "I'm so happy feelin snappy my life is rosey I'm feelin comfy cozy!" I sang with utter joy everyone glared at me "what???"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Tadaaaaa! i did it! Sorry i don't update this often tho it should be over soon....or will it? 


End file.
